Ai Shiteru
by Dragon Mistress
Summary: SPOILERS! Post-volume 7. Dee and Ryo, the morning after. Fluffy and utterly plotless, but it's cute!


**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own FAKE. It belongs to the esteemed Sanami Matoh. I'm eternally grateful to her for writing such a wonderful series.   
  
**WARNINGS!!!!:** Slash, Dee/Ryo. Duh. Most importantly, ****Volume 7 spoilers****. If you don't want to ruin the end of the manga for yourself, turn away now!  
  
  
  
If you read on, then you must have finished reading **all 7** volumes of the manga. If you haven't, well, I warned you. Don't get mad at ME when YOU decide to read on and ruin the surprise for yourself.  
  
  
  
  
~**Ai Shiteru**~  
  
  
When Ryo awoke, blinking sleepily and shaking his bangs out of his eyes, the first thing that he noticed was the odd angle of the light. Had it ever been this bright in his room in the morning? He peered at his alarm clock. It was almost noon.  
  
Ryo heaved himself up into a sitting position, wincing at various aches and pains. That was when he noticed the second thing - Dee was missing.  
  
The brunette couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Last night had been amazing, wonderful, fantastic. Their lovemaking had been more than just sex - it had been.. it had been like their souls had merged when their bodies did. And despite Dee telling Ryo he loved him, would never leave him, waking up and finding himself alone in bed was more than just a little depressing.  
  
But Dee couldn't have gone far. His clothes, _sans_ pants, were still on the floor from yesterday. And now that Ryo was beginning to come fully awake, he realised he could smell something cooking.  
  
He climbed carefully out of bed and pulled on a pair of old, holey jeans before shuffling off to the kitchen. Dee was standing in front of the stove, whistling and stirring something in a frying pan. He looked up as Ryo reached the doorway.  
  
Morning, babe. You didn't have to get up, I was gonna bring breakfast to you.  
  
It's okay. Ryo crossed the kitchen and kissed his lover. Dee slipped an arm around Ryo's waist and pulled him close. Ryo rested his head on Dee's shoulder and watched him stir what looked like scrambled eggs.   
  
  
  
Wake me up next time, Ryo mumbled, closing his eyes and inhaling the warm scent of Dee's skin, mingled with the faint tang of sex. When I woke up, and you weren't there... I missed you.  
  
The raven-haired man chuckled softly, planting a kiss on his lover's forehead. Sorry. You just looked so cute, I couldn't bear to wake you up. He swept the frying pan off the stove, clicking the heat off and carrying the pan over to the table, where two plates already sat waiting, loaded with toast, home fries, and fruit salad.   
  
Ryo sank slowly into his seat, smiling, as Dee dished out the scrambled eggs and poured coffee. This is a surprise. I never knew you were an aspiring chef.  
  
I'm not up to Wolfgang Puck's standards yet, Dee warned, taking his seat.   
  
I'm sure it will be wonderful.  
  
And it was. Both men ate everything on their plates, and one pleading glance got Ryo another helping of scrambled eggs. Dee watched in slight amusement over the rim of his coffee mug as Ryo scarfed down his eggs.  
  
I've never seen you eat like this. Or does great sex make you really hungry?  
  
Ryo wiped his mouth on his napkin, wadded it up, and pelted it at Dee, who set down his coffee and growled. Watch it. Or no special surprise for you!  
  
Special surprise?  
  
Go get back in bed, and I'll show you.  
  
Please, haven't you had enough?! I can barely walk already! Ryo cried, putting his plate in the sink and obediently going into the bedroom.  
  
He slipped out of his jeans and climbed into bed. He listened, half-amused, half-apprehensively as the sounds of crunching plastic came from the kitchen, followed by Dee muttering, Dammit! Ouch! and Stupid thing! Water ran, and footsteps pounded off to the bathroom and back. It really made a person wonder what was going on in there. Or at least, it made one brunette cop wonder what was going on in there.  
  
His question was answered a few minutes later as Dee entered the room, carrying a tray. On it were a plate, a fork, a butcher knife, and a small chocolate cake.  
  
Your surprise, babe, Dee said with a wink, setting the tray on his lover's lap and undressing. He climbed into bed and held out his left hand to Ryo. There were Band-Aids wrapped around the second knuckle of all the fingers on that hand, and a smaller one on the tip of his thumb. And not without its troubles. Damn knife fell off the counter. I grabbed it before it could impale my foot, but...  
  
Ryo kissed each Band-Aid gently. Poor baby. And I appreciate the effort. I really do. You're just too sweet.  
  
Dee grinned and cut a huge slab of cake. Open wide.  
  
Ryo allowed Dee to feed him the entire slice of cake. It was delicious, with chocolate frosting and chocolate chips - it was, essentially, heaven.  
  
Ugh, I think I'm going to explode, he moaned after he finished.  
  
_You're_ the one who asked for more eggs.  
  
I didn't know there was chocolate cake coming! Ryo giggled as Dee kissed his neck. You might not want to jump me when I'm so full, you know. I'll blow up!  
  
Eurgh. Bad mental images! Dee sniggered. Okay, I'll let you rest... for now. Nothing better than sleeping off a big meal.  
  
He put the rest of the cake on the bedside table, then snuggled close to Ryo, pulling the blankets up. Did you like your breakfast?  
  
Ryo kissed him on the nose. Thank you, love.  
  
Sleep tight, babe. Love you.  
  
Love you too.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
(A/N: My second FAKE fiction!!! I just got Volume 7 in Tuesday and read it in 45 minutes (I was so happy!). Then I had too much pizza and took a nap, and I had a dream about Dee and Ryo eating cake (I really wanted cake) and just had to write a story about it!!! So I did. Short but sweet, right? I was nearly delirious with joy at the end of Vol. 7 (for the cuteness, not the sex!) and I wanted to jump around and squeal, but I was not the only one home. Darn. So instead I settled for writing a plotless, fluffy fic. I hope you enjoyed it!! I promise, I'll be writing more FAKE fiction, so stick around, if you'd be so kind! Thanks!!)  
  
  
(A/N 2: You know what? I just realised I have the bottomless appetite of Miaka Yuuki from Fushigi Yuugi. What's a girl to do? Thank God for my Speedy Gonzales metabolism.)  
  
  
  



End file.
